From Earth to Alagaësia
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: A young girl from Earth, becomes a dragon rider and is brought to Alagaësia


chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story from Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia. A book that place you as a new dragon rider for the Varden and book also features the history, peoples, creatures and assorted trivia of Christopher Paolini's imaginary world.**

**In order to save time and to make it easier for to write the story. All character descriptions will appear in either the start or end notes of each chapter. Starting today with the main characters, which will be placed in order of appearance.**

**Lenmana is a female elf, she has lived on Earth for 100s of years, she was sent by her Queen and Aunt to our planet to await the Earthly Rider. She is tall and has all the features of her face with long hair that is so blonde that it almost white and kind purple eyes. Like I said she is the niece of Queen Islanzadi and the first cousin of Arya. While on Earth, she owns the shop called: The Dragon's Wing and she has watched Kestrel for about 5 years now. The name Lenmana is a Native American name that means Girl who plays the flute.**

**Aine is a Werecat of unknown age, she has been the companion of Lenmana since her childhood and she doesn't like humans' baby talking to her. So because of this, she is really looking forward to returning to her homeland. Her mother is Maud and her name is an Irish girl name that means Radiance. Her cat form is blonde with hazel eyes; her human form has slanted hazel eyes and long but shaggy blonde hair.**

**Kestrel is my OC for this story, she is 14 years old, Caucasian with blue eyes and long black hair that appears to change colour in the sunlight. She is 5ft 5ins, wears T-shirts and jeans in purple, blue, black or green. Her father is from Alagaësia and is a former rider (I will not say who). She works at a Bakery in order to escape from her home life. She follows the Wiccan religion is in a coven of other teenagers, loves to read and go for walks. She has an Egyptian Mau called Blast and her dragon will hatch this chapter. Her name is English and is based on the bird of prey with the same name, and I just think the name is perfect for a female Dragon rider.**

**Amethyst is Kestrel's dragon, she is hatched in this chapter at about the size of a normal everyday household cat with bat like wings, tow horns on the top of her head that curve backwards, 4 cheek horns that point downwards, a row of sharp spikes on her back. And like her egg she is purple, but her teeth are white and her spikes and claws are lavender purple (just like the markings on her egg). The name Amethyst comes from the colour of her scales. **

**Minor Characters are listed at the bottom.**

**Eragon, Sophia and other characters from the Inheritance Cycle belong to Christopher Paolini. I make no money in writing this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy the first chapter...**

****

For hundreds of years, an elf by the name of Lenmana had made the Earth her home. It was now 8am on 30th April 2011 in the city of Seattle in Washington, Lenmana had made her home here 30 years ago and is the proud owner of a small shop called The Dragon's Wing. She was sent to Earth to await the Earthly Rider as her people called the child, and after all these years, she had finally found the rider. She missed her homeland and her family, but today was the day; it was time to test her chosen human child.

Lenmana was walking downstairs into her shop, a shop that sells Wiccan or Pagan objects. As she entered her shop, she noticed her old friend Aine the Werecat sitting on her seat, behind the counter. The Werecat looked up at her friend and said "Good morning, Lena". Lenmana placed her cup of green tea down and said "Good morning Aine, it time to test Kestrel".

Aine blinked and asked "Are you sure?" Lena sighed "Aine, last night I spoke to my aunt and Nasuada of the Varden and they both agree, it is time".

"But Eragon and Saphira are at the borders of Alagaësia, trying to rise support for the Varden and should be away for months or for a year," Aine protested. "I know, but Eragon has said that he will leave a special book for the girl, until he returns to begin her training. And Kestrel comes to the shop every Saturday anyway, I'll give her the egg then and I thought you were sick of staying here".

"I am, but I'll miss the technology here, with all the phones, computers, cars and the web" Aine said with a sigh.

A young girl by the name of Kestrel was cooking a fry for her stepfather, it was now 10am. Kestrel and her family lived just outside of Seattle. The girl had just placed the plate down on the table when her stepfather Steve Ramsey entered the kitchen. Without even looking at his stepdaughter or a good morning, he sat down before noticing that something was missing on the table.

He looked at Kestrel who now cleaning the frying pan, "Where is my Beer, Useless Brat" he snarled. Kestrel glanced up at him before saying "Remember, the doctor said, no more drinking beer in the morning with your breakfast, it is killing your liver sir".

Steve stood up with a growl and stomped towards the girl. He towered over the much smaller girl, "I will not let some fancy little know it all bitch, tell me what to do" he growled, before without warning he punched the teen girl in the face, with which Kestrel fell backwards and held her now bleeding nose and whimpered.

Steve ignored the girl and went to the fridge and pulled out an ice-cold beer. He was soon back at the table eating and drinking. He was finished after about 10minutes, stood and snapped "Get yourself cleaned up and do the housework for your lazy and good for nothing mother. My beautiful daughters and I are going shopping today".

Leaving his plate and empty bottle on the table, he went out the door and was soon heard calling for his daughters Suri and Kelly. Kestrel sighed before looking at the kitchen, it was cleaned anyway except for his plate, so she picked it up, and she also heard the sound of the front door closing.

Not long after and Kestrel was entering her parent's room. Her mother was called Joanne and a few days ago, she given birth to a new baby, she was now resting on the bed. She had no help from Steve Ramsey who viewed the baby as women's work, or from the twins who viewed the baby as smelly, because of this, Kestrel was the only one who helped the poor woman as best as she could.

Joanne looked at gasped at the sighted of blood on her daughter's face, "OH, my Little Raptor, what happened to your face" she whispered. Kestrel sighed before saying "Steve punched me in the face". Closing her eyes, Joanne wiped a tear away, "Listen mum, I told Mrs Rosewood that I work today so I'll clean myself up and go to work, will you be okay on your own". Joanne smiled and said "Of course I'll will, it is time for me to get up".

Kestrel nodded, turned and said "Goodbye mum, I'll bring home some fresh bread".

12:00Pm: Kestrel was standing at the counter of Sunnyside Bakery, a shop that is owned by Sophie Rosewood, the shop sells organic and homemade buns and breads. Kestrel was happy here as her stepfather and stepsisters never enter the shop for whatever reason.

She was joking with Leila and Percy one of the other full time staff members. The shop wasn't busy but the regulars were in, including an old woman call Mrs Noose and her dog Cutie. Mrs Rosewood turned to her daughters and said "Right girls, lunch time for you two".

As the two went to get their lunch, Leila turned to Kestrel and said "Are you going to the Beltane festival tonight, Kes?" Kestrel sighed and said "I don't know, HE is talking about going out to night, to celebrate the baby's birth.

5pm and Lena looked up as the door opened, and Kestrel walked in. Kestrel stood in front of the counter and said "Hi Lena". Lena smiled and said "Well, hello young Kestrel and how is the new baby half-brother". Kestrel sighed before saying "I won't know HE won't let me touch him; he thinks I'll pass on my religion just by touching the baby".

Lena reached for the girl's hands, before saying "Don't worry things are going to turn to the best for you. In fact I have just the present that will change your life". And with a smile the older woman let the child's hand go and went into the storeroom.

Within seconds, she returned carrying something big that was wrapped in silk. With a smile at Kestrel's confused face, she unwrapped the silk to reveal a large egg shaped piece of Amethyst, which was purple with lighter lavender purple markings. "I wish you to have this Amethyst egg, Kestrel" Lena said. "No, I can't take it, it's yours" Kestrel said before taking a step back.

Laughing Lena said "I found this a few years ago and I said to myself: I'll hand it over to my best customer and that is you Kestrel". Lena smiled before handing the crystal to the surprised girl. Kestrel smiled and said "Thank you".

Lena shook her head and said "No need to thank me, just look after it child". Kestrel was about to say something when her ringtone from her cell phone went off, she looked at the callerID and saw that it was her annoying and evil step-father.

Turning to Lena, Kestrel sighed and said "I have to go and thanks for the crystal"

Kestrel was standing looking at her home, she was a few minutes past her curfew and she knew the pigfather will not be happy. The crystal that Lena had given her was safety in her rucksack and she was carrying a bag of fresh bread.

She entered the house and was blocked by a huge shadow, taking a step back in surprise she looked up to see the angry face of her stepfather. "Your late, brat" he snarled. "I had to make tea, and you missed it. Now get to your room, your mother, stepsisters and I are going out to wet the baby's head".

Kestrel gasped "But what about the rit..." "You are not going not go up to her room and stay there with no food" her stepfather snarled. When she didn't move, he raised a meaty fist and she ran.

Her mother, stepfather, stepsisters and half-brother were now long gone at some friends' house, drinking themselves stupid.

Kestrel was up in her room, eating a meat lover's pizza. When a nose drew her attention to her bag it sounded almost like an egg hatching.

Carefully she opened her bag and saw to her shock that there were fissures in the Amethyst's surface. She pulled the stone and placed it on her bed. Frowning she heard another crack and suddenly and without warning the stone cracked opened completely and a purple dragon hatching popped out.

It was the size of a house cat, and was purple. Smiling Kestrel said "Hello cutie" then placed her left hand on the dragon's cheek. The minute her hand, touched the hatching and a sharp pain erupted in Kestrel's left hand.

She fell backwards and looked at her hand and saw a silver, spiral oval marking on her hand. She looked up from her hand and saw the little dragon was watching her with interest, smiling she reached for the dragon again and patted the little dragon.

"I should give you a name, little guy" she said to the dragon who sniffed the pizza before taking a bite out of it.

"I know how about Loki" Kestrel said, while watching the dragon, but the dragon shook it head, "No then about Tiny" Kestrel said, while frowning. "I know, you're a girl dragon aren't you" Kestrel sighed before turning away, her eyes falling on a Amethyst cluster on her dressing table, she smiled before saying "I know, I'll you Amethyst, for the colour of your scales" the little dragon tilted her head before nodding.

"Good then welcome to Earth, then Amethyst the dragon" Kestrel said with a smile and giving the dragon another pat on the head.

**Well was that okay, good or bad. Will if you like it then please leave a review, but please be gentle as I have Kidney Failure. **

**And here are the minor characters:**

**Joanne Harper is the mother of Kestrel and Darren. She is a former doctor (she is former in that her husband as banned her from working). She is 35 with red hair and green eyes, she is small at 4ft 6ins. She met a dragon rider from Alagaësia and fell in love with him, with Kestrel being the result, she has a loving personality and loves raptors or birds of prey.**

**Steve Ramsey is the step-father of Kestrel, he is a bully who hates woman that are smarter than him. And because of this he hates Kestrel, but loves his dumper then life daughters. He is African-American with short black hair and brown eyes; he is 6ft 7ins a bit on the heavy side. And he works as a lawyer during the week.**

**Kelly and Suri Ramsey (the twins will appear next chapter) are mixed-race and Kelly is 5ft 5ins and Suri is 5ft 7ins, they both have brown hair and dark blue eyes. Both are dump and wish to bag a footballer, for a husband (in other words they want to be WAGS). Kelly and Suri are as nasty to Kestrel as their father is.**

**Darren Ramsey is Kestrel's half-brother. Like the twins he is mixed race with reddish hair and blue eyes. Kestrel has been banned from holding him and he is only a few days old.**

**Leila Rosewood is Kestrel's best friend, Native American with black hair and brown eye at 5ft 3ins, she lives with her mother and grandmother above Sunnydale Bakery. Leila is next in training to lead the Circle of Womanhood from her grandmother.**

**The Twins, The grandmother and Darren will appear next chapter.**


End file.
